


Wish Granted

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dandelions, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, March Flash Fiction, Wishes, Wordcount: 100, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: “What’s this about?” Aziraphale squints at the dandelion seedhead in Crowley’s hand.Crowley grins. “Make a wish.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Fluffy Stuff





	Wish Granted

“What’s this about?” Aziraphale squints at the dandelion seedhead in Crowley’s hand. “I don’t think that would do well in a vase.”

Crowley grins. “Make a wish.”

_ “Excuse  _ me?”

“If you blow all the seeds away in one breath, your wish comes true.”

Aziraphale rolls his eyes. 

Crowley wiggles the puffball closer.

“That’s nonsense,” Aziraphale protests.

“‘S a human thing,” Crowley insists. “It—”

A gust of wind interrupts him. The seeds scatter.

Pouting, Crowley drops the stem. “You didn’t get to wish.”

Aziraphale takes his now-empty hand, fingers interlacing with practiced ease.

“Don’t worry,” says Aziraphale. “It was granted anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, does including an anonymous dandelion make this a self-insert fic?
> 
> ... Anyway. I'm greatly enjoying writing these drabbles, and I hope that you are enjoying reading them! In the event that you are, and if you're in the mood to say hi in the comments, I'd be delighted to hear from you. :)


End file.
